Spirit Week
by whitetyger123
Summary: Wammy's house has a Spirit Week, and they want Mello to join. Rated for some... thoughts... that Matt has. Note, this is in Wammy's House before the whole Kira thing starts.
1. The Meeting

The meeting

**The meeting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, no matter how much I want to.**

Matt sat back in the hard, plastic chair. He was in the student council meeting for Wammy's House. So far, it was a total bore. Why did he sign up for this in the first place?

The speaker brought up the next item on the agenda. 'And, we have to decide what to do for Spirit Week.'

A smile appeared on the red-heads face. Oh yeah, _this_ was why he had signed up. 'Well,' he started, 'One thing bothers me about Spirit Week. Mello never does anything for it.'

There were murmurs of agreement around the table. One of the members spoke up. 'Why don't we _make_ him?'

_Make him?_ Matt thought. _How can we make him?_ A picture of Mello chained to the bed popped into his mind. Then, they would have to take his clothes off, one black leather piece by black leather piece, until they could put on the Spirit clothes, and… _On the other hand, screw Spirit Week, I'm doing that anyway._

The girl was still talking. 'Well, we can make the days things that he always does. For example, one of the days can be black day.'

...

Matt grinned as he walked up to Mello.

'What are you smiling about?'

'I'm just so happy to see you, Mello.'

The blond was too tired to try to figure out what his strange friend was planning, so he went to sleep. Matt didn't get to try out the chaining him to the bed idea that night.


	2. Wear Black Day

Wear Black Day

**Wear Black Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah. You get the idea; do I really have to say it?**

Mello walked in to the cafeteria for breakfast. The instant he opened the doors, the whole place erupted in cheers. Matt walked up with a black flower.

'Congrats, Mello! So far, you are wearing the most black out of everyone!'

'What the hell are you talking about?' He demanded.

'Well, it's Wear Black Day. For example, my shirt today has bigger black stripes than normal. But no one went as far as you, wearing _all_ black. I bet you're even wearing black underwear!' Matt only said this because he knew. Mello always wore black underwear.

Looking around, Mello saw that everyone was wearing a little black. But, like Matt had said, no one had worn _all_ black. Mello smiled. This meant that he was better then Near.

…

At the end of the day, Mello got a badge for winning Black Day. He wasn't enjoying his victory.

'Good job Mello! You have such spirit.'

'I do NOT! Why is everyone saying that? I don't, I don't, I don't!' Then he stormed off, looking very annoyed.

He went into his room and ransacked his closet, but no matter what, he couldn't find anything that wasn't black. He went over to Matt's side of the room and opened his drawer, but all he found was equipment for his computer.

He left the room in defeat. So, he was cursed with this stupid badge for the rest of the day.

Matt walked up to him, holding some chains. 'Hey, Mello, do you wanna try something…?'


	3. Gangsta Day

Gangsta Day

**Gangsta Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following items: Mello's gun, Matt, Death Note, a feinting goat, or a notebook that kills people. I do, however, want all of these items. Especially the feinting goat.**

Mello was having a really bad morning. First of all, when he woke up, he realized that he was still chained to the bed. Secondly, after Matt untied him, he couldn't find any of his black leather pants. The only thing in his pants drawer was a pair of really baggy jeans. When asked about this, Matt claimed innocents.

I don't think I need to point out that baggy jeans that keep falling down do not go with any of Mello's shirts. But, the only other option was to borrow a striped shirt from Matt, and Mello needed more black then a couple of stripes. Even the shirt with bigger black stripes that he had worn yesterday was not good enough.

So, when he walked down the hall wearing baggy jeans and a skin tight leather vest, he wasn't surprised that he got a lot of looks. But he _was_ surprised when he walked in the cafeteria and everyone cheered.

And then his pants fell down.

Strangely, everyone cheered even more when they saw his gun (I don't mean _that_ gun. I mean the _BANG BANG_ gun that he shoots people with. Okay?). 'What is going on?'

Matt smiled. 'Don't you know? It's Gangsta Day. And everyone else just dressed like a gangster. But you actually _are_ a gangster, so it's only fair that you should win today.'

The look Mello gave him was pure venom. If Matt hadn't built up a resistance, he would be dead within seconds. Yay for resistance!

…

Since Mello was the only real gangster in the school, he won. It also helped that he was wearing baggy jeans that he had to keep pulling up. So, at the end of the day, he got a Gangsta hat that said #1 on it.

As he was forced to wear it and have his picture taken, he glared at Matt. Good thing he had a resistance.

Right as the camera snapped, Mello's pants fell down. Lovely view there. Strangely enough, some how that picture ended up on Deviantart the next day.


	4. Opposite Gender Day

**Opposite Gender Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cheesies! O, wait, I don't think that's what I was supposed to say...**

**Ok, I just realized that I haven't updated this in forever, so here I am, at 2 in the morning. Good thing it's summer.**

When Mello woke up, he found all of his tight black attire back in its proper place. Good thing, too. That meant that he wouldn't have to wear the stupid baggy jeans for another day.

Matt woke up and smiled at Mello. 'What are you looking at?'

'You know, I want to see you in something...'

A half an hour later, they lay down on the bed, exhausted. Oh, and Mello was wearing a skirt.

Of course, Matt had gotten a picture of Mello in it _before_ it was totally messed up and backwards. 'So, why did you want me to wear a skirt?'

Matt went to pick some clothes for the day, so Mello couldn't see his slightly evil grin as he replied. 'Oh, just because you look hot in a skirt.'

A horrifying thought hit Mello. 'It's not, like, dress like a girl day or anything, is it?'

'Why would it be dress like a girl day, Mello? Obviously a girl would win that. And you call yourself a genius.'

Mello laughed at himself. 'Ya, I guess you're right. Now help me get this skirt off, I can't get the zipper.

.oOo.

When they walked into the cafeteria, Mello expected everyone to erupt in cheers because he had won something or another. But everyone was quiet.

It was like this for the entire day, in fact. It was almost like a completely normal day. Weird.

That is, until about five, when they were deciding on the prize for today. Mello didn't even know what today was. But, when there was a poster of him in a skirt, and people were wearing badges with the same picture, everyone let out the cheers they had been holding in all day.

Furious, Mello stamped up to Matt. 'I thought you said today wasn't dress like a girl day!!'

Matt pointed to the bottom of the picture. 'It's not. Today is dress like _opposite gender_ day. And you fit quite well into that category.'


	5. Eat Chocolate Day

**Eat Chocolate Day**

**I am sooooo sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this! I've been working on other stories and stuff. Please don't kill me!**

Mello was sitting at a table, surrounded by students. None of them have started cheering yet, so he was a little on edge. A good thing to do when you're on the edge (when you're Mello) is eat chocolate. But, as he unwrapped it, he could sense the tension rise. People were getting ready to start cheering.

He put the chocolate back down, and everyone instantly settled. As another test, he did it again. He received the same result.

He put down his chocolate and left. Everyone continued following but it wasn't as heavy as it had been when he had the chocolate.

So, today had to be something with chocolate. He could go a whole day without chocolate. It would be easy. He's probably done it before without even noticing, right?

.oOo.

Chocolate. Mello needed chocolate. It had only been an hour!

He was still being followed by a few people, so he couldn't just get a chocolate and eat it right in front of them. He needed a plan.

He could eat one in the bathroom! No one would follow him in there!

Mello practically ran into the nearest bathroom. Dug in his pocket and... _damn_! He must have left his chocolate in the room!

He looked up to the top of the stall to find a face peering at him. Was no place safe?

.oOo.

A reason. That's all he needed. A reason to go to his room and get some chocolate.

Matt! Mello ran up to his best friend. 'Hey, Matt, do you want to try the chain thing... in the bathroom?'

'Sure! I'll go get the chains!'

Mello stopped him. 'It's ok, _I'll_ get them.' Yes! A reason to get chocolate!

He went quietly into their room, politely telling everyone to not come in. So, basically he yelled at them that if they entered the room they would find a bullet in their skull.

Reaching under the bed, Mello grabbed the chocolate and inhaled the whole thing. But, no sooner did he do that then twenty people popped out of various hiding spots and yelled 'CONGRADULATIONS!' at the top of their lungs.

Damn!


	6. Blow Up At Someone Day

**Blowing Up At Someone Day**

Mello woke up, already on edge. What was today going to be? Was it Wake Up In Mello's Bed Day? Were they hiding in his room, waiting for him to wake up? Should he just pretend to be asleep?

He opened his eyes and was relieved that no one cheered. He started getting dressed. Wait, was it Leather Day? Just in case, he took an outfit from Matt and wore it.

He went into the cafeteria and stopped. Was it Eat In the Cafeteria Day? Maybe it was Sit At a Table Day. So, he skipped breakfast.

Unless they had anticipated this, and it was Skip Breakfast Day. Maybe he should eat some toast, just in case.

The whole day was like this. He suspected everything. And it didn't help that a kid was following him. He had only been following for a minute and probably wasn't actually following him, but he was still there. Therefore, he got the full force of Mello's rath.

'WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME? IS IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'LL MESS UP AND THEN YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO SAY "YOU JUST WON WHATEVER DAY!"? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'

So, then everyone popped out of nowhere and screamed 'You just won Blow Up At Someone Day!'

And so that concludes what Mello will forever refer to as the week from hell.

**I hoped you all liked Mello being tormented! Also, they continued to use the chains till the day they died. Well, actually, till the night before they died XD!**


End file.
